Farming Suggestions
Category:Guides Farming Suggestions by Darkhavans This is a guide to give you idea of where to farm. If you have a good place that you farm, please feel free to add it. If you want to easily find out prices of items, check out FFXIAH, it is an incredible place for farmers and crafters alike, and has tons of benefits. --Darkhavans 09:15, 1 October 2006 (EDT) Farming Tactics and Strategies I'm writing this new section to give new farmings, or those looking to improve their farming skills, tips and strategies. I'll explain things such as subjobs, items to brings/acquire, etc. Subjobs *'Ninja:' Ninja has many advantages, its main advantage being Dual Wield. If you choose to go with single-handed weapons, dual wield will generally speed up the rate at which you farm, letting you get 2 attacks in on the first round, which can sometimes being the difference between killing the mob right away, or having to wait for another attack round. Another obvious advantage is Utsusemi: Ichi and Utsusemi: Ni. With them, you will rarely, if ever, require rest, this will obviously greatly speed up farming. All in all, Ninja is a solid subjob for farming, giving you many advantages over others. *'Thief:' Bottom line, the most used subjob for farming, and definitely the best. Subbing Thief at level 30+ gives you the ability Treasure Hunter. This increases the drop rates of everything, and can increase your farming productivity massively. You'll also get Steal, so when fighting monsters around your Thief subjobs level, you will be able to steal items, further increasing your profit. You also get the Flee ability at level 25, so you will be able to get to prime spots faster, and beat out your competition. Lastly, at level 35, you get Mug, which can be useful against NMs such as Shadow Dragon in Xarcabard, from which you can mug quite a bit of gil. Another advantage to the Thief subjob is their Evasion Bonus. You'll take less damage, speeding up your farming a bit. *'White Mage:' This is very useful too, as you can basically farm nonstop without ever having rest, even if you farm Easy Preys. At level 25 you get Auto Regen, which gives you 1 HP every 3 seconds. You also get the Regen spell, which gives you another 5 HP every 3 seconds. Of course you get the Cure spells. If you're the appropriate job, you can use Energy Steal or Energy Drain at higher levels, so you'll never have to worry about your MP pool. I would recommend this subjob mainly for farming Easy Preys. *'Black Mage:' I don't see a whole lot here except for Warp at level 34. I suppose you could benefit somewhat from the Spike spells, but other than that, Black Mage isn't a very good subjob for farming. *'Red Mage:' Another awesome subjob for soloing Easy Preys. You get your Protect spells, just like White Mage. You'll get Phalanx at level 66, which will massively reduce the damage taken, and you'll also get En- spells, which will increase your overall damage, and are somewhat useful for Elementals. *'Summoner:' Not much here... maybe good for mage classes 50+ due to the Auto Refresh ability. I guess your summons would help to farm weak mobs. This subjob could be workable for farming. Items To Bring/Acquire *'Thief's Knife:' This one is for the high-leveled Thiefs out there. This increases drop rate by almost exactly 1%, this has been tested and proven. This is now much easier to obtain than it used to be, and goes for around 150k on most servers. Definitely buy this if you're a Thief and you're high enough. *'Assassin's Armlets:' Also something a 75 Thief should definitely get, this increase drop rate by 1%, just like the Thief's Knife. ::* Note: All of the "luck" items, such as Lucky Egg and Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud do not do anything to increase drop rates. This question was answered at the 2007 Fan Festival. Farming Tactics There are many ways to farm, and I'll cover some of them below. *One by One: This strategy involves killing each monster one by one, this can be fast if you're high enough level, but if you have a high delay weapon, then you may not be able to kill monsters with as much frequency as possible, which is why powerful low delay weapons are superior to higher delay weapons. Something like a level 75 Great Axe on a level 20 mob is overkill, you could still one-shot them using an Axe, and you'd be able to kill faster. *AoE Farming: This is awesome for Black Mages. Basically all you do, is train tons of monsters, and kill all of them with an AoE spell like Thundaga. It's said that this decreases drop rates, but I haven't noticed much. Beware though, you'll want to be buffed to the max, because with 150 monsters hitting you nonstop for the occasional 1 damage, will interupt spell cast and will even kill you if you don't pay attention. Monster Strength While farming, it may not always be the best idea to go after the weakest mob you can. There are other benefits such as Beastmen's Seals and Kindred's Seals. *'Too Weak Monsters:' Too Weaks should be your prime target most of the time, as they can be taken down extremely fast. *'Easy Prey Monsters:' Yes, these are great to farm. If you can find Easy Prey monsters that you can kill easily and won't take your HP down too much, and have decent drops, then you're going to make a killing in the long run. Farming Easy Preys will not only get you some exp, you'll also get Beastmen's Seals, which can later be used in BCNMs, which can get you well over 500k gil. *'Decent Challenge Monsters:' This is getting into duo territory. While some jobs may be able to solo a decent challenge monster and still get decent profits, it is rare. The benefits to farming DC mobs would obviously include seals, and also Experience Points. They can be viable targets for solo classes. Farming Locations Levels 1-10 West Sarutabaruta & East Sarutabaruta Mandragora: Cornette Crawler: Silk Thread, Crawler CalculusTrade Crawler Calculus to Illu Bohjaa at (H-6) in Windurst Woods, you get Reputation and Gil for them. Carrion Crow: Fire Crystal, Bird Feather Yagudo: Wind Crystal, Yagudo NecklaceIf you wish to level Clothcraft than use Wind Crystal + Yagudo Necklace to make Grass Thread, then you can make cloth by using Earth Crystals with 3 threads for more profit. Giant Bee: Beehive ChipYou can make Beeswax from Beehive Chips if you wish to level Alchemy., Wind Crystal ---- West Ronfaure & East Ronfaure Wild Rabbit/Forest Hare: Hare Meat, Rabbit Hide Tunnel Worm/Carrion Worm: Zinc Ore, Flint Stone Ding Bats/Mouse Bat‡: Bat Wing Enchanted Bones‡: Bone Chip Forest Funguar: Sleepshroom, Woozyshroom :‡ Only come out at night. Bats from 18:00-6:00, undead from 20:00-4:00. ---- King Ranperre's Tomb Carrion Worm: Flint Stone, Zinc Ore, Silver Ore Ding Bats‡/'Mouse Bat': Bat Wing Enchanted Bones‡: Bone Chip Goblin Thug: Wild Onion Stone Eater: Ascetic's Ring, Flint Stone, Zinc Ore Wind Bats: Bat Wing :‡ Ding Bats and undead only come out at night, from 20:00-4:00. Levels 5-10 Outer Horutoto Ruins Goblin Weaver: Fire Crystal, Assorted Armor Goblin Thug: Fire Crystal, Wild Onion, Assorted Armor :The entrance for the correct tower is in West Sarutabaruta at (F-4). See map below. Levels 9-13 Ghelsba Outpost Orcish Fodder, Orcish Grappler, and Orcish Mesmerizer: Fire Crystal Toadstool: Dark Crystal, Sleepshroom Cheiroptera: Wind Crystal, Bat Wing ---- Outer Horutoto Ruins Cardian: Light Crystals :The entrance for the correct tower is in West Sarutabaruta at (F-11). See map below. ---- Giddeus Giddeus Bee: Wind Crystal, Beehive Chip, Honey Yagudo: Yagudo Necklace Levels 10-20 East Ronfaure (S) Carrion Worm: Zinc Ore, Silver Ore Forest Hare: Rabbit Hide, Hare Meat Wild Sheep: Sheep Tooth, SheepskinMake Sheep Leather out of the Sheepskins to increase profits and productivity. ---- King Ranperre's Tomb Grave Bat: Bat Wing SpookSpawns randomly around the tombstone at (I-10) between the times of 20:00 and 4:00.: Traveler's Mantle, Cotton Cloth Goblin Ambusher: Animal Glue Goblin Butcher/Goblin Tinkerer: Ranperre Chest Key Rock Eater: Ascetic's Ring, Flint Stone, Silver Ore, Zinc Ore, Ranperre Chest Key Plague Bats‡: Bat Wing, Ranperre Chest Key Nachzehrer: Bone Chip Tomb Bat: Bat Wing, Ranperre Chest Key Goblin GruelSpawns at the end of the tunnel at (H-6)/(H-7). Respawn time is 10 mins. to 4 hours.: Valor Earring, Ranperre Chest Key Crypt GhostLottery spawn from the Tomb Bats around (G-8) on the first map approximately every hour. Can take as long as 2 hours to respawn after it's killed. ''': Martial Slacks, Cotton Cloth, Ranperre Chest Key :‡ Only come out at night. Level 35+ ''Tahrongi Canyon'' '''Air Elemental: Wind Crystals Killer Bee: Beehive Chips, Honey Wild Dhalmel: Dhalmel Meat, Giant Femurs, Dhalmel Hides Ghost: Luminicloth, Cotton Cloth Tier 2 Yagudo: Silver BeastcoinSilver Beastcoins can also be stolen. Pygmaioi: Saruta CottonSaruta Cotton can also be stolen. Strolling Sapling: Herb Seeds, Grain Seeds, Vegetable Seeds Canyon Crawler: Silk Thread See map below for elemental spawn locations. ---- Maze of Shakhrami Maze Scorpion'''Repop time on Maze Scorpion is 10 minutes.:' Scorpion Claw, Scorpion Shell 'Labyrinth Scorpion:' Scorpion Claw, Scorpion Shell 'Air Elemental:' Wind Cluster 'Carnivorous CrawlerSeveral pops at both (H-5) and (I-8), both are on second map. Repop time is 10 minutes.:' Silk Thread '''Notes:' See map below for elemental spawn locations. ---- Dangruf Wadi Goblins: Animal Glue, Various Armor, Various Spells Steam Lizard'''Kill these while waiting for Geyser Lizard to pop.:' Lizard Skin, Dangruf Chest Key 'Geyser Lizard:' Steam Scale Mail 'Wadi Hare:' Gausebit Grass 'Giant Grub:' Sulfur, Various Ores, Hermit's Ring 'Wadi Leech:' Fiend BloodThese sell for 100 gil each to NPCs. 'Stone Eater:' Various Ores, Hermit's Ring. '''Notes:' ---- Jugner Forest Jugner Funguar: Sleepshroom, Woozyshroom Forest Tiger: Black Tiger Fang, Tiger Hide Brutal Sheep'''If you plan on killing sheep, you can turn the Sheepskin into Sheep Leather that stacks and will generally get you quite a bit more gil.:' Sheepskin 'Orcish Serjeant:' Castle Floor PlansTrade these to Dauperiat at (I-10) in Northern San d'Oria for 900 gil each. Note this WILL lower your fame in San d'Oria! 'Walking TreeOne pops around the south side of (J-5), another pops around (G-9) by the hill.:' Mistletoe, Oak Log, Puffball 'Thunder Elemental: Lightning Cluster '''Notes: Level 40+ Pashhow Marshlands Goobbue: Boyahda MossMelyon at (I-9) in Selbina offers 600 gil for each Boyahda Moss. The quest will also substantially raise fame in Jeuno, San d'Oria, and Bastok., Tree Cuttings Thread Leech: Beastman Blood Carnivorous Crawler: Silk Thread Water Wasp: Beehive Chip Thunder Elemental: Lightning Cluster See map below for elemental spawn points. ---- Delkfutt's Tower Gigas: GilUse a Thief Support Job for the Gilfinder ability., Delkfutt Chest KeyThe chest key will only drop from the Gigas that are a bit stronger than the weakest ones, generally around 32-35. Thunder Elemental: Lightning Cluster Light Elemental: Light Cluster Lower and Middle Levels of the Tower Magic Pot/Magic Jar: Magic Pot Shard, Mercury Panzer Doll/Jagd Doll: Doll Shard, Mercury ---- La Theine Plateau Battering Ram'''There are 2 ram spawn areas, the center radius for one is @ (H-9) in the lowlands. The center radius for the other is @ (G-8) in the highlands. Repop time is exactly 10 minutes. You can receive up to two Ram Horns, and six Ram Skins. Be careful of the 2 NM's that may pop in a Battering Ram's place. The weaker of the two is Lumbering Lambert, who is the placeholder for the HNM Bloodtear Baldurf.:' Ram Skin, Ram Horn 'Air Elemental:' Wind Cluster See map below for elemental spawn points. ---- 'Konschtat Highlands' 'Tremor RamThere are also 2 ram pops here. The center radius for one is @ (H-7) west of crag. The center radius for the other is @ (G-6) in the north-west area. Repop time is also exactly 10 minutes. The weaker NM in this zone is Rampaging Ram, and the stronger HNM is Steelfleece Baldarich.:' Ram Skin, Ram Horn 'Huge Wasp:' Beehive Chip, Honey 'Strolling Sapling:' Grain Seeds, Herb Seeds, Vegetable Seeds 'Thunder Elemental:' Lightning Cluster See map below for elemental spawn points. ---- 'Buburimu Peninsula' 'Bull Dhalmel:' Giant Femur, Dhalmel Hide, Dhalmel Meat 'Air Elemental:' Wind Cluster 'Carnivorous Crawler:' Silk Thread 'Bogy:' Cotton Cloth, Luminicloth 'Poison Leech:' Bird BloodWith Treasure Hunter, thse bloods drop fast and sell to NPCs for decent gil. due to a recent update these are wrth far less See map below for elemental spawn points. ---- 'Meriphataud Mountains' 'North Side' 'Crane Fly:' Gausebit Grass 'CoeurlThree Coeurls pop at (K-4), 2 pop at (I/J-7) and 2 pop in between. Kill these while waiting for Crane Flys to repop. Stack the meats and whiskers, they sell great. Repop time is 5 minutes.:' Coeurl Hide, Coeurl Meat, Coeurl Whisker 'Fire ElementalFire Elementals appear on any given day between 10:00-16:00.:' Fire Cluster See map below for elemental spawn points. 'South Side' 'RaptorRaptors are placeholders for Axe Beaks.:' Raptor Skin 'Axe Beak:' Cockatrice Meat, Cockatrice Skin, Giant Bird Feather 'Hill Lizard:' Lizard Skins 'Boggart:' Regen '''Warning:' Be wary of the two NMs that pop at (K-10/11). One looks like a raptor and the other looks like an axe beak... especially watch out for the latter. The drop rate on the Raptor skins is somewhat low, so be prepared to be there awhile. ---- Carpenters' Landing Forest Tiger'''One side has Forest Tigers, while the another has Sabertooth Tigers. Black Tiger Fang drop rates seem higher here than anywhere else.:' Black Tiger Fang, Tiger Hide 'Sabertooth Tiger:' Black Tiger Fang, Tiger Hide 'FlytrapSell The Flytrap Leaves to an NPC, however the leaves do not stack.:' Flytrap Leaf 'Marsh Funguar:' Sleepshroom, Woozyshroom 'Diving Beetle:' Beetle Jaw 'Digger Wasp:' Beehive Chip, Honey ---- Level 45+ 'Rolanberry Fields' 'Death Wasps:' Beehive Chips, Honey 'Goobbue Farmers'The drop rates for Tree Cuttings on the Goobbuess here is very low.':' Tree Cuttings, Boyahda Moss '''Notes:' ---- Sauromugue Champaign Tabar BeakWarning: Pre-level 50 beware of the gaze attack that could petrify you. Once petrified the Tabar Beak could peck away at you till you're dead.:' Cockatrice Meat, Cockatrice Skin, Giant Bird Feather. 'Champaign Coeurl: Coeurl Hide, Coeurl Meat, Coeurl Whisker. Thunder Elemental: Lightning Clusters Notes: See map below for elemental spawn points. ---- Beadeaux Old Quadavs'''You can trade Quadav Helms to Goraow located at (I-6) in Bastok Mines for 900 gil each. Repop is 10 minutes. '''Strategy: Camp at the mute-stone at (F-9). There are 10 Old Quadav pops in the local vicinity. The interesting thing about this mob is that if you kill an Old Quadav, an Old Quadav will pop to replace it. So don't worry about killing the other Quadavs, only kill the Old Quadavs. Mute up, then make your way around the island at (F-10) killing Old Quadavs along the way. Complete the circle and rest back at the mute. Repeat. note that the helms seem to drop more often on watersday or when it is raining.:''' Quadav Helm. '''Notes: Level 50+ ---- Castle Oztroja Cutter: Land Crab MeatLand Crab Meat sells for 280 gil each to an NPC, this may be better than putting it on the AH for some servers.. Meat Maggot: Silk Thread, White Rock. Yagudo: Mythril BeastcoinThese can also be stolen to make quite a bit more gil., Oztroja Chest Key, Assorted Armor. Notes: ---- Korroloka Tunnel Gigas: Gigas Necklace, Gigas Socks, Maple Shield. Thunder Elemental: Lightning Cluster. Bogy: Cotton Cloth, Luminicloth. Jelly: Slime OilSlime Oil drops frequently with Treasure Hunter and sells very fast as it is an ingredient in Silent Oil.. Clippers: Land Crab MeatLand Crab Meat sells for 280 gil each to an NPC, this may be better than putting it on the AH for some servers.. Notes: ---- Gusgen MinesWarning: If you plan to farm deeper inside Gusgen Mines, bring a warp scroll! Once you pass the lever doors, you cannot come back unless somebody opens them from the other side. Ghast/Ghoul/Wight: Bone Chip. Fly Agaric/Myconid: Sleepshroom. Thunder Elemental: Lightning Cluster. Earth Elemental: Earth Cluster. Notes: ---- Level 60+ Fei'Yin Ore Golems: Mythril OreThese can be turned into Mythril Ingots if you have at least level 35 Goldsmithing., Fei'Yin Chest Key Clockwork Pods: Magic Pot Shards Notes: ---- Western Altepa Desert Antican Essedarius: Mythril BeastcoinsThe best way to obtain these is to Steal them if you are a Thief., Antican Robe. Notes: ---- Oldton Movalpolos Goblins: Gil, Goblin Armor, Goblin Helms, Goblin Masks Moblins: Gil, Moblin Thread, Moblin Armor. Bugbears: Bugbear Mask, Oldton Chest Key. ---- Sea Serpent GrottoYou will want to vendor everything that drops here, though sometimes it may be better to sell it on the Auction House. 'Leeches: Leech Saliva Crabs: Crab Shell, Land Crab Meat Sahagin: Eastern Gem, Pearl Notes: ---- 'The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah Goobbue Gardener: Tree Cuttings, Boyahda Moss Lesser Gaylas: Beast BloodGood drop Rate with Thief subbed, better drop rate with Thief as main. Vendor for lttle over 200 gil each due to update gil with Max Fame in Jeuno]., Fiend BloodVendor these, they normally sell very slowly on the Auction House. Goobbue Parasite: Beastman BloodVery low drop rate, only kill these if you can kill them quickly, and Treasure Hunter is recommended., Fiend Blood Level 75 Bhaflau Thickets This will require a level 75 party, so you will be meriting with farming on the side. The equipment the mammol ja drop fetch between 1800 to 2200 gil when sold to the vendor. Their drops are relatively common. Chimera Blood and Puk Eggs sell about 200-300 gil to the vendors. If the Thickets is packed, move into Mammok. ---- Lufaise Meadows Back in the pre-ToAU and pre-Inflation days, the Abraxas camp was profit written all over it. Almost all the parties had a thief in it because of the job ability Hide that was required to ditch birds if there was a link or the thief got caught by a pop on the way back. These birds simply bleed giant bird feathers and giant bird plumes. On a good merit party, you made about 15k to 20k xp (this was simply an camp that was best for an stationary party as opposed to an weapon skill burn party) and about 100 to 200k in gil. The Giant Bird Feather don't fetch like they used to but the Giant Bird Plume still fetch a lot of gil. ---- Wajaom Woodlands/Bhaflau Thickets Here you will find Lesser Colibri, these can be taken down by pretty much any level 75 job. Level 60+, well-geared evasion jobs like Thief and Ninja can solo these with some skill, and get great experience points. You will get some exp, Kindred's Seals, and Beastmen's Seals. You will also get Colibri Feathers which can be vendored for about 2k a stack. This strategy is great while seeking a party, as you can get decent exp and Imperial Standing while you do this. Another good farming option in Wajaom Woodlands / Bhaflau Thickets is Spider Webs. These Drop from Aht Urhgan Attercop's. The drop rate appears to be between 23-27%. Treasure Hunter ability more than likely augments this. Clothcraft of 70 and higher can make these into Rainbow thread which sells for a nice profit or you can Vendor sell.